T'Lana
by Slashbaby
Summary: A girl suddenly shows up on the bridge claiming to be the Daughter of two of Enterprise's finest. SLASH! Nothing Graphic. This story has been edited because I reread it and...yeah it was bad. No wonder no one reviewed! I wouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

Title: T'Lana

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Trek or Enterprise duh people! However, come to think of it I wouldn't mind owning Conner, Scott, or Dom.

Summery: A strange girl shows up on the bridge out of no where and claims to be Trip and Archer's daughter.

Spoilers: I'm not sure but if you haven't seen Enterprise you probably shouldn't read this.

Warnings: Slash (m/m relationships)

The bridge was silent. Which was a huge difference from what it was less than 5 minuets ago. The flurry of activity had stopped but Lt. Malcolm Reed did not loosen his hold on the girl's wrist he was holding. She had shown up on the bridge out of thin air. They were in the middle of no where 'dead in the water as some might call it. Comm. Charles 'Trip' Tucker III had requested permission to take the engines of line to upgrade them he was sure he could have them going to at least warp 5.8. So there they were not much of anywhere doing not much of anything when a girl 'pops' into existence. Right away she was agitated; when Malcolm went to grab her she put up one hell of a fight. She most likely could have taken him but she suddenly went limp and seemingly allowed him to capture her. Then she spoke. The first words she said since she got there

"My name is T'Lana Tucker. My fathers are Charles Tucker and Jonathan Archer...I swear! Test my DNA if you must, but why would I lie? I don't know how I got here or why but we can't figure that out if I'm _dead_ Uncle Malcolm."

Hence we get to the present and the silence across the bridge. The silence did not last long however. It was broken by a very confused captain.

"Fathers...Tucker...me and Trip? what? Uncle Malcolm? How do you know us? Where are you from? How are you here?" He muttered rising steadily in volume as he went on.

The girl (T'Lana) looked at him.

"Tell your security officer to release me and I'll tell you what I know."

She spoke calmly but with an edge of command. Archer thought it best to hear her out. He nodded to Malcolm.

"Lt. Reed let her go and step back to the door. If she tries to leave don't let her."

"Sir, with all due respec-" "That was an order Lt."

"Yes Sir."

Archer looked back at T'Lana now that Reed was out of the way

"Better?" he inquired almost sarcastically.

"Why certainly Father. Thank you ever so! "She replied in the same tone of voice.

That's when Archer got his first good look at her...and stopped dead as he

found himself looking into eyes he had seen before, eyes he knew very well, eyes that could be playful and sparkling one moment and serious and passionate the next. Eyes of his best friend and lover of almost 6 years. Trips eyes! He shook himself out of his stupor and looked at the rest of her. She was pretty. Rather short about 5'3, blond curly hair up in a high pony tail, and she was

wearing some sort of uniform. It was black and skin tight with a blue belt and boots up to her knees. She also had red piping across her shoulders. The belt she was wearing he noticed had buttons indicating the Star Fleet rank of Lieutenant, Vulcan rank of Sub Commander, the Andorian rank of Lieutenant along with two others he didn't recognize. Archer knew there was no denying that she was their daughter, she had his nose for god's sake! T'Lana he realized had been studying him too as she started talking, answering his questions.

"I know you all because I grew up on _Enterprise. _As for where I'm from I don't think I'm from the future because I should already be born here so I must be from another universe or reality or something. The last question I honestly don't know I was on a mission to infiltrate a Sulibon vessel, It went ok I got the data I was sent after then when I went to transport back to my ship I guess I just...missed? I'm not sure." Archer thought over what she said then made a decision.

"T'Pol you have the bridge. Reed, you and Miss Tucker, Lieutenant is it?" she nodded "you two are coming with me to Sickbay for a DNA test."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2.

I would have updated sooner but, to be honest I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. I figured even if people don't like it I do so ill keep writing! I know their short but I'm working on it, this is my first fan fic.

Once in Sickbay Phlox got to work on the DNA test. It was a match for Commander Tucker and Jonathan Archer. Archer sighed, as if he didn't already know that.

Now came the 'fun' part...telling Trip. Jon let Malcolm take T'Lana on a tour of Enterprise (which he assumed she was humoring him, having grown up on board and all) and he walked back to his quarters and commed Engineering

"Archer to Engineering."

"Tucker here Cap'n, what'cha need"

"Trip come to my quarters we need to have a privet discussion."

"Give me a sec cap'n I'll be right there. Tucker out."

When Trip got to Archer's quarters he could tell something was off about the man. He was fidgeting. In the 10 years Trip had known Jon he could remember him fidgeting exactly two times, the first was when they had been dating for 3 years and Jon had forgotten his birthday and the second was when the man had told him that the first officer position in Enterprise was going to a Vulcan. This could not be good.

"Trip sit down we nee to talk."

"Jon, nothin' good ever started with that sentence."

"Trip, its nothing bad per say, but it is an enigma."

"Just spit it out Johnny. Stop beating around the bush."

John sighed. He truly didn't know how Trip would react. Trip had always wanted kids but This girl was from a different universe or time period or something it was a totally unpredictable situation. He supposed he should just come out with it then take Trip to meet her and let things go from there.

"Trip the commotion on the bridge earlier was a girl transporting onto the bridge. Phlox has tested her DNA and it matches her story, she's our daughter Trip. I don't know how, but it _is_ true."

Trip thought about this for a few seconds. He knew John wasn't kidding because he looked completely serious but, he didn't know what to think.

"Where is she?"

"With Malcolm he's giving her a tour of Enterprise, mind you I think she's just humoring us because she apparently grew up here so she probably knows it better then he does.

"Well lets go find them and talk to her find out what's goin' on."

Trip never stopped amazing him. John stood up pulled Trip to him and kissed the day lights out of him

"Thank you for not blowing your lid before we have all the facts."

"I've always wanted kids even if this is unconventional."

"Well look on the bright side, I think she's an engineer!"


End file.
